Damaged
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: AU Ethan wasn't always the damaged kid that no one wanted anything to do with. Losing his mother and brother in the same year changed everything about him and turned his life upside down. Danny is his new neighbor with a horrific and damaged past of his own. The two of them find comfort and much more in each other. I might add more characters soon. Warning Self-harm and language
1. Chapter 1

Ethan Eastwood was a sixteen year old who lived with his widowed father. Four months ago his mother died of cancer and three months later his twin brother died in a car accident while he walked away from it with only scars. Ever since the accident happened he blamed himself because he was the one behind the wheel. Now his life is complete shit and all he wants is for all his pain and guilt to go away. It was Saturday morning and Ethan spent his day just like he always does. Sitting alone in his bedroom that was plastered with posters of metal bands and wearing headphones blaring rock music into his ears. His muddy boots leaving dirt all over the foot of his bed. His relationship with his father had changed too. Ever since their mom died the three of them were inseparable together but that all changed the night that Aidan died.

When Chris Eastwood got home he could hear the heavy metal music coming from his sons room. As he made his way to the front foot he noticed that there were moving vans in front of the house next to his. Instead of going inside he crossed the yard and went over to one of the trucks. "Excuse me, are you moving in or are you one of the helpers?"

"Moving in." He said turning to face him. "My name is Frank Mahealani and I'm here with my son and wife."

"Oh well I'm Chris Eastwood and I live next door." He said. "I have a son too, he's sixteen."

"Really?" Frank says. "Mine is too, so how's the school here?"

"It's good." Chris says. "The neighborhood is good here too so you don't have to worry about that."

Frank nodded. "Well I better finish unpacking before it starts raining, it was nice too meet you. Maybe next time I get to meet your son."

"Same here." Frank says before heading back to his place. When he got inside he went right to his sons room where the music was still blaring. He opened the door and found him lying on his bed and wearing headphones. He walked over to the radio and turned it off. Then he walked over to the bed and pulled the headphones out of Ethan's phone.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw his father. "What the hell!"

"We need to talk." Chris says. "We haven't really talk since-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ethan says reaching for his phone but his dad reached down and took it from him. "Give it back!"

"No!" Chris yelled. "I said that we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk!" He got up, grabbed the keys to his bike and left the room. He ignored his father who called for him to stop and left the house. Starting his bike he started to pull out but stopped. Hearing the commotion coming from next door he looked across the yard and saw that someone was moving in next door. Someone getting out of the truck then caught his eye. He looked around his age and only wore a tank top.

**...**

Danny sat the box on the ground and then felt eyes on him. Looking around he saw a kid about his age on a motorcycle next door staring at him. A few seconds passed before he finally pulled off, Danny watched him go.

"Hey?" Frank says walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I'm alright." He picked up the box and headed inside. Walking up the stairs he went to the room in the back and looked around. Setting the box down he walked to the window and looked out. There was a window across from his own and he saw a man sitting on a bed.

"Hey, found your room?" Frank asked coming leaning against the door frame.

Danny nodded. "Do you know anything about the people who live next door?"

"His name is Chris Eastwood and he has a son your age." Frank says. "It's just the two of him." He watched Danny for a minute before continuing. "This is going to be a new start for all of us Danny. I know you been though a lot the past few months but we're here for you, you're not alone."

"I know dad." Danny says looking back at him. "I don't want to relive any that happened but if I need to talk I know where to find you."

Frank nodded. "Okay well let's finish unpacking before it starts raining."

"I'm coming." Danny looked back out the window and found the man no longer in the room so he headed back outside.

**Later that night**

Danny was unpacking the boxes in his room while listening to the rain as it poured outside his window. Hearing a knock on the door he turned and found his mother standing there with a box of pizza. "Thank god, I'm so hungry." He says walking over to her but she moved the box away from him. "What?"

"It's our first night here and were going to sit at the table and eat as a family." Carol says heading back to the kitchen. "Wash up!"

After washing up he headed to the kitchen where his mother was. "Hey did you hear anything about the school here?"

"Your dad said that it was okay." Carol says. "We're going to go Monday and get you situated."

Danny took out a slice of pizza and sat back. "Where's dad?"

"Out picking up some more things for the house." Carol says sitting across from him. "So what do we think so far?"

Danny shrugged. "It seems okay but I won't know for sure until my first day in school."

Carol smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Danny admitted. "Hopefully my experience in this school won't be as traumatic as the last one."

"Danny-" Carol starts.

"Sorry." Danny says looking over at her. "Leave the past in the past and look to the present."

By the time Ethan got home that night he was soaking wet. He ignored his father who was asleep on the couch and went up to his room. As he was undressing he spotted the same guy he saw earlier in the bedroom of the other house. He watched him for a few seconds before grabbing a pair if sweats and T-shirt. After putting them on he moved his bed closer to his stereo, plugged in his headphones, turned it up to maximum and laid down on his bed. Covering his ears with the headphones he tried to drown out everything else around him.

**Arthur's note: Hi guys I hope you like my new story. Please leave your thoughts in a quick review. Be back soon :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday morning**

**Beacon Hills high school**

"Okay Mr. Mahealani your mom already informed us about the incident at your old school but you don't have to worry about that here." Mr. Keith says. "You have all your information about your classes and everything so you should be set. If you need anything or have any problems my door is always open."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"Also your mom thought I'd be a good idea for you to meet once a week with the school counselor." Mr. Keith says. "Did you already talk to her about it?"

"Yeah she already told me everything and I don't mind going to the school counselor." Danny says.

'I want you to go today after school, just so she can get to know you." Mr. Keith says. "After that you start going every Wednesday after school." Danny nodded and Adam got too his feet. "Alright first period is about to start and you're all set, welcome to Beacon Hills."

Danny stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you." Throwing his book bag over his shoulder he left the office. He stopped by a row of lockers and pulled out his schedule to see where his first class period was. A few seconds later someone touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Yeah?"

"Sorry um you're leaning on my locker." He said.

"Oh sorry." Danny says moving away from the locker.

"Never seen you before, are you new?" He said and Danny nods. "I'm Scott McCall, what do you have first period."

Danny looked down at his paper. "Chemistry in a Mr. Harris class."

"Oh I have him too." Scott says closing his locker. "Come on I'll walk you there." The two of the walked off. "So what's your name?"

"Danny Mahealani." He said. "So Scott what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"There's not much to do but go to the movies or tossing e football around on the field." Scott says. "I'm actually on the lacrosse team so you should come check it out, maybe even try out."

"I can't really play sports anymore" Danny says looking down. "A while ago I got hit in the chest pretty hard and that put me in the hospital for a few months, I was on the football team. When I finally woke up they said that due to the impact from that hit I could never play any kind of sport again because the next serious hit like that could kill me."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Scott says. "But you should still come check it out, even if you're just watching."

"Sounds cool." Replied Danny." When they finally reached Mr. Harris classroom it was barley filled. "Where is everybody?"

"They don't usually get here until the warming bell rings." Scott scanned the room and spotted Stiles, he smiled. "Come on." He said heading over to him, Danny right behind him. "Hey Stiles."

"What's up?" Stiles looked past him and saw a taller guy behind him. "Who's that?"

"Danny, new kid." Scott sat in the seat next to Stiles while Danny sat in the vacant seat behind Scott.

"So now do you like Beacon Hills so far?" Stiles asked.

"Its okay, I haven't really been anywhere yet though." Danny looked towards the door when he heard someone cure. It was the kid on the bike that he saw the day he moved in. He watched him as he pushed pass other students to get to the back of the class, looking down when the guy looked his way.

Scott saw him and frowned. "That's Ethan Eastwood, he's been kind of sticking to himself ever since the accident happened."

"What accident?" Danny asked glancing back at him.

"His mom died about five months ago and them he lost his brother in a motorcycle accident one month later." Stiles says. "Ethan and his brother Aidan were on the lacrosse team too and they did everything together. After their mom died they quit the team and stopped hanging out with us and when Aidan died Ethan completely shut down. We've tried talking to him but he just doesn't want to listen." He then looked from Ethan to Danny. "You didn't move into the house next to his, did you?"

"Yeah." Danny frowned. "Why is there a problem?"

"Oh no I was just wondering." Stiles says. "So is it just you or do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child." Danny looked from Scott to Stiles. "Are you two best friends or brothers or something?"

Scott smiled. "We're best friends but not related in any way, plus we're kind of dating."

"Oh, you two are gay?" Danny asked sitting back.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Stiles asked.

"No I just didn't think anyone was out at this school." Danny says.

"There's a lot of out people here." Scott says as the warning bell started ringing. "Stiles and I are just the only ones in this class, besides Ethan."

Danny started to look back at Ethan again but decided not too. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"We met when we were six in elementary school and been friends ever since." Scott says. "We didn't start going out until middle school."

"Alright guys take your seat and let's get started." Mr. Harris says walking into the classroom. He started to shut the door but stopped when four other students rushed in. "Next time be on time or I will send you right back out." His closed the door and walked over to his desk. "Danny Mahealani, are you in here?"

Danny looked towards the front and raised his hand. "I'm here."

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to my chemistry class." Mr. Harris says. "I got your transcript papers from you last school and your grades were exceptionally high so I expect a lot from you. Maybe you can teach some of theses slack offs something."

"Why did he look at when he said that?" Scott says a low voice.

Stiles couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped from his mouth.

**...**

After school Danny was sitting outside the guidance counselors office on his phone when the door opened. Thinking it was the guidance counselor he put away his phone and stood up only to come face to face with Ethan Eastwood. "Oh sorry I thought you were the guidance counselor."

After staring at him for a few seconds Ethan cleared his throat and looked down. "That's okay, um you can go on in." He kept his head down and walked away.

Danny watched him go and when he disappeared around the corner he walked inside the room and saw a attractive woman standing by the window. "Um I was suppose to come here after school."

She smiled and walked over to him. "Hi Danny I'm Miss Morrell and I'm going to be working with you for the next few months. I actually have a meeting to go to in about ten minutes so we can just meet here Wednesday after school. My door is always open if you want to talk and whatever is said between us is one hundred percent confidential. Your mom also filled me in on your accident so we can start there if you like."

Danny nodded. "Okay." He walked with her back outside and stood by the wall as she locked her door. "I'll go then, it was nice to meet you Miss Morrell." He started to leave then thought about Scott's offer to check out the lacrosse team so he roamed the halls looking for someone he could ask for directions. He then spotted Ethan going through his locker so he walked over to him. "Hey?"

Ethan paused before closing his locker, slowly he looked over at him. "Hey."

"I don't mean to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me real quick." Danny says. "Is there another way to get to the lacrosse field instead of going all the way around the school?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." Ethan led Danny to the back of the halls where two double doors were. "Theses doors led out to the field but a little advice, don't try to talk to any of them while their practicing because coach will get ticked off about it."

"Thanks." Danny says. He watched him go then pushed open the door that led outside to the field.

**A/N Read &amp; Review and I'll have the chapter up soon, TTYL :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny spent the next hour and a half watching Scott and the others from the bleachers as they tossed around the small ball, cringing every time someone got hit. He was also watching videos on his phone when suddenly someone yelled heads up and he looked up to see a football hurdling towards him. He jumped up and moved out of the way and it landed next to him. A guy a little smaller then him jogged up to him and he picked up the ball.

"Sorry about that." He said easily catching the ball when Danny tossed it to him. "Haven't seen you before, you just move here?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'm Danny."

"Isaac." He said.

"Are you on the lacrosse team too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but I only play so I can have something to do after school. Football has always been my number one passion." Isaac throws the football back to one of his friends before turning back to Danny. "Anyway I better go before coach catches a fit, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can play a little three on three sometime."

Danny smiled. "Uh yeah, maybe." He watched Isaac as he ran back down the bleachers and onto the field before sitting back down. Not long later Scott and Stiles made their way up to him. "Hey, you guys looked good out there."

"Thanks." Scott says. "So do you want to hang out?"

"Actually I've got to get home because I still got some unpacking to do." Danny says. "I just wanted to check out the lacrosse team." They said their goodbyes and he headed home.

**...**

Ethan was on his computer when he heard someone talking. Going over to his open window he looked out and saw Danny on his phone sitting on his bed. He watched him a few seconds but looked away when he heard knocking on the door. Turning around he found his dad standing in the doorway. "What?"

Chris smiled. "Why don't you see if he needs help unpacking."

Ethan scoffed and walked back over to his computer. "Whatever." He mutters under his voice but his dad left he walked back over to the window and didn't see Danny anymore. He stood there a few seconds before putting on his shoes, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. He slowly made his way across the yard to the house next door. Reaching up he knocked three times before stepping back. Seconds later the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Yes." She said.

"Um I live next door and I was wondering if you needed help with anything." Ethan says.

"You must be Ethan, your dad told m about you." She stepped to the side. "My name is Carol, come on in." She led Ethan to the basement where a ton of boxes sat. "Can you take these boxes down to the basement, my son should be down home soon and he'll help."

"That's okay, I can move these on my own." Ethan says. She smiled and walked off so he started carrying the boxes down to the basement. He was setting the fifth box down when he heard someone coming down the stairs and he turned to see Danny.

"Oh hey Ethan." Danny says setting the box down. "My mom said that you didn't want any help but considering how many boxes are out here I thought you could use some, I hope you don't mind."

Ethan stood there staring at him before shaking his head. "No I don't mind the help."

"Cool." Danny headed back up the stairs to retrieve another box. Ethan cleared his throat and did the same.

It took the two of them about thirty minutes before they were finally done with the boxes and Danny was exhausted. "Would you like something to drink?" Ethan nodded and Danny headed to the stairs. "Follow me."They went to the kitchen and he gave Ethan a Gatorade before pulling a stool up to the counter. "So have you been here your whole life?"

Ethan pulled up a stool as well and sat across from Danny. "I was born here in Beacon hills so my whole life."

Danny looked down. "I heard what happened to your mother and brother, I'm really sorry."

Ethan hated how everyone at the school knew his business. "Thanks." He looked down and started pealing off the paper on his bottle. He nervously chewed on his bottom lips until Danny's mother joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey boys, thanks for taking the boxes down." Coral walks over to the microwave and took out a bowl of pizza rolls. "You're going to have to deal with these and pizza until I go shopping."

"That's fine with me, I can eat these all day anyway." Danny says starting to eat the pizza rolls.

"And will you please move your boxes you too your room." Carol says leaving the kitchen once again. "I almost broke my neck coming down the stairs."

"Sorry." Danny says smiling.

Ethan couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy watching Danny and his mother bicker before she left. "I should probably go."

"Wait." Danny quickly says before he gets up. "Before you go can you help me with one more thing?"

"Yeah." Ethan followed Danny to the stairs and helped him carry the few boxes up to his room. When he got to Danny's room he saw a few pictures on the bed. Most of them were of Danny with another guys about his age and they were were football gear. "You play football?"

"Yeah at my old school and I was on my way to getting a scholarship for it but then my accident happened and I lost it all." Danny says leaning against the wall. "The guy in most of those pictures is Jackson, my ex boyfriend."

"You guys look happy." Ethan says placing the picture back on the bed. "Do you guys still talk?"

Danny looked down. "He actually died a few weeks before my football accident."

Ethan wanted to ask how but he remembered how he acted when someone asked him about Aidan or his mother so he decided not too. "Sorry." He looked around the room before placing his eyes back to Danny. "I should get home."

Danny nodded. "Thanks for helping me with the boxes."

"No problem." With that Ethan headed out and down the stairs.

Danny stayed by the wall, staring at the pictures on his mattress.

Carol appeared in the doorway and saw him. "Danny?"

Danny slowly looked over at his mother before wiping his face. "Sorry, don't worry I'm okay." He walked over to one of the boxes of clothes and started putting them away. He could still feel his mother watching him but he ignored her.

**...**

When Ethan got back home he heard his dad calling him from the kitchen so that's where he went. "What did you say?"

"I asked you how did it go?" Chris says.

Ethan shrugged. "It went alright, all I did was take some boxes to their basement and then took some up to Danny's room."

"Oh well it's good that you two finally met." Chris says. "Maybe he can be someone for you to talk to or hang out with."

"What's that suppose to mean?' Ethan snapped.

"Nothing I just want to see you interacting with others." Chris says. "You use to always have friends over here messing up the house, what happened?"

"Mom and Aidan that's what happened." Says Ethan. "You have your way of dealing and I have mine so just let me deal my way." He walked away from his father and up to his room.

**A/N Don't worry you guys will know exactly what happened with Danny at his old school in a little bit. Until next time :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday** **morning**

For some reason Ethan was excited to go to school. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Danny since they met. He parked his bike in his usual spot and claimed off his bike. He was heading towards the school entrance when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Isaac running up to him. The two of them haven't spoken since Aidan and a part of him didn't want to.

"Hey man, it's been a while." Isaac says stopping in front of him.

"Yeah." Replied Ethan.

Isaac sighed. "Look I know you might not want to hear this, especially after all this time and everything we've been through but I never got the chance to tell you that I'm sorry about your brother. I knew how close you were to him."

"Thanks." Ethan says.

"I know the two of us have never really been friends but I'm having a party at my house tonight." Isaac says. "Its just going to be the rest of the team and that new kid Danny so you should come by. I know the rest of the team will be happy to see you."

Ethan didn't know if he was ready to face the rest of the team but when Isaac mentioned Danny he had second thoughts. "I don't know."

"Just think about it okay." Isaac says. "I'll see you later."

Ethan watched him go and headed inside himself. As he was getting his books out of his locker he saw Scott walking down the halls and towards him, He closed his locker and started heading the other way.

Scott sighed. "Come on Ethan will you just talk to me?" He walked ahead of Ethan and placed a hand on his chest stopping him. "Hey, come on I thought we were friends."

Ethan sighed. "Did you want something?"

Scott removed his hand. "I was going to ask you something."

"If this is about the party at Isaac's house I already talked to him about it." Says Ethan.

"So will you be there?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, it's better then being stuck in that house with nothing but horrible memories to think about all day and night." Ethan shifted on his feet before looking down.

Scott cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I walk with you to first period?"

"Sure." The two of them headed to Mr. Harris's class together. When they got to class he went to his normal seat in the back. He watched as the class started to slowly fill with students, all but Danny. Scott and Stiles chatted a few seats ahead of him and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Then Danny walked in and he found himself slightly smiling. He watched as Danny looked around the classroom before locking eyes with him. That's when he noticed that all the seats were taken, all but the empty seat next to him.

Danny walked up to Ethan and smiled. "Do you mind of I sit here?" Ethan shook his head so Danny sat down. Even though his eyes were ahead he could feel Ethan watching him but when he looked back Ethan looked away from him. He smiled when he saw Ethan's face turn red.

**...**

**Lunch** **room** **later** **that** **day**

When Danny got to the lunchroom he spotted a few empty seats but only one caught his eye. Ethan was sitting alone by the windows staring out so he made his way over to him. "Hey Ethan."

Ethan looked away from the window and up at Danny. "Danny I didn't know you were there."

Danny sat across from Ethan. "Are you okay?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking that there's a million things I'd rather be doing then sitting here eating this nasty ass food."

"It's not that bad." Danny took a few bites out of his hamburger and frowned. "Oh that is bad."

Ethan chuckled. "I told you it was bad."

"I think I might start bringing my own lunch like I didn't yesterday." Danny sat the hamburger back on his place and picked up his bottle water. "So are you going to that guy Isaac's house tonight?" Ethan nods. "Maybe I'll see you there, if my folks will let me. They've been so overprotective of me ever since I-" He stopped talking and lowered his head. "Anyway I told Isaac that I would go but I have to check with my dad first."

Ethan was curious to know what Danny was about to say but he didn't want to make Danny more uncomfortable. Even though they just met he wanted to know everything about him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Scott and Stiles headed his way. "Hey."

"Hey." Scott says, "Would it be okay if we join you guys?"

"Sure." Replied Ethan.

**...**

**Later** **that** **night**

"I'm sorry Danny I just don't think this is a good idea." Frank says. "You've just meet these guys and now you're going over to some guys house."

"He doesn't live that far away dad." Danny says. "And I'll have my phone with me the entire time. If anything happens or if I needs you I'll call. It was your idea for me to go out and meet new people."

"Yeah I meant at school not at some kids house." Frank says. "Who is this kid anyway?"

"His name is Isaac and he's on the lacrosse team there." Danny says. "Please dad, I know its a school night but I'll be back before curfew."

"Fine you can go." Frank says.

Fifteen minutes later Danny pulled up into Isaac's driveway. He was a little nervous when he didn't hear any music playing. He knocked on the door and stepped back, moments later the door opened and Isaac appeared.

"Hey Danny, glad that you made it." Isaac says. "Come on in the game is just about to start."

"Game?" Danny says following Isaac into the house and to the living room. He saw Scott, Stiles and a few other guys he didn't know sitting around the television.

"Like I said I'm a huge football fan and I've taped every single game that's ever been aired." Isaac says. "We get together every now and again just to watch these old games but only the great ones. Hey Scott told me you played football, who's your number 1 quarterback."

"P. Manning." Danny says with a smile.

"Awe come on." Isaac says. "It's all about the young guns baby, Willson and Kaepernick are the best in the league."

"You're dreaming." Danny says. He looked around and noticed that Ethan was there. "Is Ethan here?"

"Oh yeah he said he had to use the restroom so he should be back soon." Isaac says. "There's drinks and hot pizza in the kitchen and don't worry there's absolutely no alcohol here because my dad would kill me."

Danny went to the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of pizza along with a coke. He returned to the living room just in time to see Ethan coming down the stairs. "Hey, I didn't think you were going to he here."

Ethan smiled. "I told you that I would." He looked at the TV just as they kicked the ball off. "You know I've seen this game and didn't think it was all that good. Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah." Danny says.

After grabbing some food and a drink himself Ethan followed Danny out to the back patio.

"Wow." Danny says noticing how large the yard was. "I figured he'd have a pool back here or something."

"Isaac doesn't really swim all that well but he and his dad are football fanatics." Ethan says as they sat down on the bench. "We use to play football back here or lacrosse. Aidan and I were always trying to outdo each other on the field. I was better at lacrosse then him but he would always kicked my ass when we played football. Even though we were twins we couldn't have been more different. My passion was lacrosse and his was football, he liked girls and I liked boys, he would always act before thinking and I would think before I acted, he had a hard time making friends but I was a natural at it. We were like night and day, I really miss him."

"Jackson and I were together for almost three years before he died." Danny says. "The entire time he was still in the closet and having problems at home with his parents. Somehow word got around about his interest in boys and his life at school got a lot worse. I was always use to the harnessing and name calling but Jackson could never let it go like I could and when his dad found out he kicked him out and basically disowned him. He dropped out of school and started avoiding me. Weeks went by without a word from him until Saturday, May 14 he left me a voicemail. Telling me how much he loved me and how much I meant to him. How sorry he was that he wasn't as strong as me and he couldn't do it anymore. They found his body in a motel, he killed himself." He pulled out his cellphone. "I still have that voicemail he left me, never could bring myself to delete it." He wipes his face before continuing. "Football was never the same without him after that and soon I lost interest in it. I shut people out, lashed out at them when they tried to help. I even went as far as trying to kill myself but if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't be here. I was going to quit the football team but my coach convinced me to play one last game and that's the game that ended my football career. Once I recovered my parents thought I couldn't use a new surrounding so we packed up and left."

They sat there in silence until Ethan finally spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Danny says. He put his phone back in his pocket and used his shirt to wipe his face. "I know I should move on but it's hard."

"I know how you feel." Ethan says. "And if you ever need someone to talk to I'm right next door."

Danny smiled. "Same here."

The sliding glass door opened and Scott, Stiles, Isaac and the other walked out. "Hey guys why are you sitting out here all alone?' Scott asked.

"Just talking." Ethan says getting up.

"Why talk when we can play a little four on four." Isaac says tossing the football over to Ethan.

Ethan easily caught it and smiled. "I haven't played in months man, who knows if i still got it."

"You'll never know unless you try." Isaac walked down the steps and over to Danny. "What do you say Danny?"

"Um I better not but you guys go ahead." Danny says. He sat in his seat as they tossed the football around and tackled each other. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ethan the entire time. In that moment he wished he could be out there with him, he missed playing football.**  
**

...

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'll be updating my other stories soon. Work has been crazy and I haven't had the time but I promise to have more for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**"Hey Danny, sorry for not answering your calls and taking off like I did. I just needed to get away for a while, clear my head. I want you to know how sorry I am for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as you and wasn't able to tell the world how much I love you. I just can't face them now. You are the love of my life, my best friend and I don't ever want you to forget that or all the good times we shared. Bye Danny."**

**...**

**Wednesday morning**

Danny lowered the phone from his ear and sat it beside him on the bed. He hadn't been to sleep the entire night and it was now close to five. Picking up the photo of Jackson that resigned on his nightstand he couldn't stop himself from crying. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door and quickly wiped his face before putting the photo back just as his mother walked in.

"Hey baby, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Carol says.

"I know I'm just getting up now." He waited until she left before getting up. The last thing he wanted to was talk to his mom about Jackson. He ended up leaving the house around six. Getting in his truck he began his drive to school. He was making his way to Mr. Harris first period class when he saw two girls leaning against the locker kissing. One was a redhead and the other was a dark haired one. He still found it strange that everyone was so out about their sexuality and that was something he was never use too. Looking away he headed to his first period class, not really caring that it was empty. He sat in the back near the corner and pulled out his phone. Jackson was still his screensaver so as soon as he saw him it reminded him of what was to happen this weekend and he wasn't looking forward to it, Jackson's birthday. Putting his phone to his ear he once again played the last voicemail that Jackson had left. He was so caught up that he didn't hear his name being called until a hand was placed on his desk. He looked up and wiped his face, not knowing that he was crying. "Miss Morrell, I didn't hear you come in."

"I saw, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just thinking about some stuff." Danny shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

"You want to talk about it?"

Danny sighed. "It's really nothing Miss Morrell."

"Okay." She knew there was more to that Danny wasn't telling her but she didn't push it. Danny would open up to her whenever he was ready. "So how's everything else going with you? Are you adjusting to your new life here?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, the people here are really nice."

"Yeah it's nice." She looked at her phone and sighed. "I better go but I'll see you after school and maybe we can talk some more. I'd like for us to meet every Wednesday afterschool, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's okay." Replied Danny.

"Alright then."

Danny gave her a smile but as she left the classroom it fell a little. His mind drifting back to Jackson and the voicemail. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard voices, looking up he saw Stiles and Scott enter the room. "Hey guys."

"What's up Danny." Replied Scott. He headed to the back and sat next to Danny while Stiles sat in front of him.

"Nothing much." Danny looked towards the door when a few more kids came in, Ethan being one of them.

Ethan scanned the room and saw Scott and Stiles sitting in the back talking while Danny eyed him, he smiled. He sat in the empty seat next to him and turned to face him. "Hey guys, hey Danny."

"Hey." Danny Replied.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked. "You looked a little distracted."

Danny paused before giving Ethan a smile. "Yeah, I just didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Are you sure because you don't just look tired you look sad." Ethan says. Danny sighed but remains silent. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"No." Replied Danny.

"Do you maybe want to hang out with me?" Ethan says. "Maybe we can talk more, about what's bugging you."

"Well I have to see Miss Morell but we can talk after." Danny says. "I can stop by your house when I'm finish up here if that's okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**...**

As the day went on with the company of Ethan, Danny found himself in a slightly better mood. It was now last period and he was packing up to leave when he saw Ethan weaving through the crowd of kids coming towards him. He stood up, threw his bag over his shoulder before leaving, heading right to the counselors office for his session.

**...**

When Ethan got home he went right up to his room and started to straighten it up. He was just finishing up when his dad walked in. "Hey shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah I was just grabbing something to eat." Chris says. "I heard you rushing upstairs and thought something was wrong."

"Oh I was just cleaning up a little, no big deal." Ethan glanced at his bedside clock before looking back at his dad. "Was there anything else?"

Chris folded his arms and leans against the door frame. "What's got you so jittery Ethan?"

Ethan sighed but sat on his bed. "Fine I asked Danny to come over later, my room is a mess and I didn't want him too see it like that."

Chris laughed a little. "You really like him, don't you?"

Ethan rubbed his hands up and down his legs. "When I'm with him everything feels less horrible. I'm my old self again and he knows what it feels like to lose someone who was incredibly close and important to you and I think that's why I can talk to him."

"Well I think it's great that you're getting back out there." Chris says. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

"Feels nice to do it." Replied Ethan.

"Well I better head back to work, I'll probably be home late tonight so why don't you order out." Chris says. "I'll see ya later."

Ethan sat there long after his father left. His mind drifting back to his mother and brother.

**...**

Before going to Ethan's house Danny went home to change. Glad the house was empty he quickly changed before walking across the grass to Ethan's place. Knocking a few times he stepped back and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and Ethan stepped out, he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, come on in." Replied Ethan stepping to the side.

Danny came in and looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Ethan and Aidan, he smiled. He saw was of the four of them together. "You look just like your mother, she's beautiful."

Ethan smiled. "Yeah, she was the glue that held our family together. After she left me and my brother closed ourselves out to the rest of the world. A world that came crashing down again after he died. Kept thinking why does this keep happening to me. So afraid that I'm going to wake up one morning and my dad will be gone too." He sat on the arm of the couch. "For so long I've lived in my own world but then I met you and the rest didn't seem so bad. You understood how I felt and helped me open up again." He watched Danny's face when he didn't say anything. "Sorry for rambling like this I just-"

"No it's okay." Danny moved to sit on the couch and Ethan slid down next to him. "I was kinda the same way after Jackson. Between him my and my accident I just didn't want to live anymore. It gets pretty dark sometimes but it's not so dark when I'm with you." He looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Sometimes when I'm alone I find myself listening to Jackson's voicemail." Danny says. "It's like I need to hear his voice every now and again. I know I should let go but it's hard."

"Yeah it is."

Danny looked up and saw the million of tapes lined up on the TV stands. "Okay all of those have to be home movies?"

"They are, my mom was always recording us." Ethan says. "From the day we were born until the day she died. Never missed a birthday, never missed a school event."

"I think it's cute." Danny says sitting back. "Can we watch some?"

"Yeah." Ethan got up and walked over to the TV. "Why don't we start from the beginning."

**...**

Almost nine that night Ethan was walking Danny to his front door.

"Thanks for walking me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Ethan backed away slowly before turning and heading back home. When he got inside he leans against the closed door, not able to stop the warm feeling that was growing in his stomach.


End file.
